Blue Skirt Waltz
by Sad Little Smile
Summary: We danced in a world of blue; how can my heart forget?" Songfic; rated T. Hopefully it's better than my last few tries...but yes. Two people meet, slightly unexpected, but who are they? Mask.


**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

_I wandered alone one night_ _  
'Til I heard an orchestra play._

"Such a boring little party..." she grumbled, shifting her mask ever so slightly to improve her line of vision. Glasses simply did not work well coupled with a clumsy, feathered mask. There were few suitable dancers, and none of those who were met her requirements for a dancing partner.

Except...

_Him..._

_I met you where lights were bright_  
_And people were carefree and gay._

She had only just noticed him. He had danced with only one person so far, an elderly lady who must have been some relation of his; possibly an aunt or a mother.

"May I have this dance?"

Somehow, he had sneaked up right in front of me. Since it was somewhat embarrassing to turn down a dance, I accepted his hand and we bowed. Before I could register it completely, we were pressed close together, dancing to the current song, an energetic waltz.

_I was the beautiful lady in blue;_ _  
I was in heaven just waltzing with you._

My considerable blue skirts swirled around us, and as I felt my cheeks flush the very slightest little bit, you pulled me out into the middle of the floor. We were the center of attention; I was the beautiful, unattached Miss Paradizo – dancing! - but I couldn't pay any attention to other people now. His deep blue mask and eyes pulled me in, and suddenly it was as if there were no one around but us, dancing to the gradually slowing music.

_You thrilled me with strange delight,_ _  
Then softly you stole away._

For once, I wished the music would never stop. There was something so mysteriously intriguing about this masked – prince, if you will – person, and I was urged by some instinct to dance, again, again, with this partner who matched my movements so perfectly. It was as if we were made for each other, to coin that common term. For once, I could believe that the phrase had a bit of truth to it.

The song ended, and I felt devastated. I had no idea who he was, and here he was probably going to leave right away. I was tempted to keep my grip on his hand until I could find somewhere for us to sit and talk, but that would be impolite.

He excused himself with another bow, and within seconds, I could no longer see him.

I could have cried. There was something I saw in him that I could relate to so immensely; something that I wanted so desperately to hold on to until I could be sure of it. After that dance, I retired to my rooms. For the first time in many years, I shed tears before sleep claimed me.

* * *

_I dream of that night with you,  
Lady, when first we met._

During the ride home, my thoughts kept straying to the beautiful woman I had danced with. It was a fairly common event; a mask, though this had been something of an enigma. I had spotted her just as I was dancing with Mother. She had looked somehow completely at home and awkward at the same time; a feeling I knew quite well.

I found myself daydreaming of that one dance with her. I had known that we needed to leave soon; why had I wasted so much time debating with that hopeless gentleman?

But daydreaming? Pah. One of my intellect shouldn't be daydreaming, much less about a girl.

_We danced in a world of blue;_ _  
How can my heart forget?_

She looked absolutely stunning in the particular shade of blue she was wearing, though. The same color of the midday sky; blue as blue can possibly be. And how she danced! I think for once I was equally matched with someone; I felt like we were one being, moving fluidly together.

I can't forget that last look in her eyes! A sort of sorrowful yearning; one I can remember feeling in my own heart at the time. Parting is a bit less than a sweet sorrow. There's nothing sweet about parting, though there was plenty of sorrow on both sides, I believe.

_Blue were the skies and blue were your eyes_  
_Just like the blue skirt you wore._

I can't get over how blue everything was. Her eyes, her dress, the skies...her mask, my mask, my eyes...almost like the same side of a coin, if our only difference is male and female.

_Come back, blue lady come back._ _  
Don't be blue anymore._

I'm sorry I had to leave...I am sure we have much in common. But...I don't even know who you are. As great an intellect as mine, and I couldn't even distinguish who the blue lady was. Come back to me, even just for a moment; just so I have another chance to know you, to tell you, "Don't be so blue..."

Even if it's only in my dreams...

* * *

**I've been in a very write-y mood, so...yeah. Here is the songfic idea I got a short while ago. The song is an older waltz, and even if it is a little funky, it's very charming.**

**It was the whole blue thing that got my attention, and it made me think of Artemis...and Minerva. I must say that my opinions have changed a bit. I used to be very straight A/H, but I'm opening up to different ships as well. A/M isn't so bad; neither is H/T, though I must say that I do like A/H the best, so it is my main ship. But yeah...**

**In any case...I hope you enjoy this! I enjoyed writing it, and I hope that will transfer on to you. :)**


End file.
